


That New Zealand Cheddar

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira gets a package and he knows just what he wants to do with it and who he wants to serve it to.





	That New Zealand Cheddar

**Author's Note:**

> My enabler, the love of my life is going to agree with me on the title of this fic. That new zealand cheddar. That cheese! I can't live without it.
> 
> No seriously, i was in the states for 3 months and i brought my own cheese. when i ran out i wanted to CRY. Everything else is just gross. One cheese tasted like legit chalk milk lord help us.

“Hey kid!” Akira looked up from where he had been washing the dishes. “When you finish up those last ones come to the counter. I have something to show you.” Sojiro’s voice carried to where Akira was but before he could yell back an affirmative, he glanced up to see the man had come to look at him. He nodded, his hands deep in water and the man nodded back. “Good.” Sojiro mumbled as he moved back to the front.

Akira soaped up the last few dishes and went back to scrubbing the bottom of the pot that Sojiro had left with him. He had to admit he was a little curious about whatever it was that Sojiro wanted to show him. The last few times Sojiro had shown him something well…

Akira had gotten some nice skills out of the deal. The last few times had been Akira getting introduced to the coffee maker. And he had been taught how to make good curry too. Whatever Sojiro wanted to show him it could only benefit Akira in the end.

He was quick when he began to rinse the pot. He checked the bottom of it. Rubbed his fingers all around the insides until he was satisfied with it. Then came the plates. Akira was all too happy to rinse those off and put them away.

He dried his hands in his apron as he walked to the counter. Sojiro was already waiting a fairly decent sized box on the counter in front of him.

“Is it mine?” Akira asked when he glanced over it. It should not be. Unless Morgana was buying stuff behind his back there really should be no packages for him.

“You wish.” Sojiro snorted before he began to unpackage the box. Inside the cardboard was a small cooler that Akira found himself gaping at before Sojiro opened that too. Then he found himself staring at a large foil covered rectangle.

“What is it?” He asked as he glanced at Sojiro’s face.

“Least you ask what it is.” Sojiro muttered. “A customer, an old friend dropped this off for me.” Sojiro reached for the foil to tear it off. “She’s a bit of a traveller and she likes to bring back a few knickknacks from around the globe. Some treats we wouldn’t get from here in Japan. Since there is the restaurant, she brought back some cheese for me.”

“She brought back cheese?” Akira questioned as he stared at the unwrapped cheese. It was still in some sort of wrapping. He could even make some of it out. “She went New zealand?”

“What?” Sojiro glanced at the cheese. “Oh, yeah you would take it literally. But no, she didn’t. Don’t worry about the brand of the cheese. I just told you to come over here because it’s yours. She brought a bunch back. I sent some home. Futaba’s going to have quite a few interesting weeks.”

“All of that is mine?” Akira eyed the block of cheese.

“Share with your friends.” Sojiro laughed. “But before you start using it take a piece for yourself first. It isn’t exactly like many cheeses that you’ve had before.”

“That sounds a little suspect.” Akira murmured.

X

So Sojiro had been right about the whole take a bite before doing anything. Akira had been blown away. He was not exactly a crazy cheese person. He was not a snob about it either but this was some damn good cheese. That it cost so little had him shocked too.

Sojiro’s friend had left a tag in the box and Akira was ready to hunt them down to bring back this cheese from where ever they had just brought it. He had no idea how he was going to do normal after this. The taste was going to change everything.

Well, he had two blocks so he could make them last for a while. Unless Futaba rejected her and Akira could have it.

But that was greedy. That was bad so he would not. He would enjoy this rare treat and try to weasel Sojiro’s contact out of him. There was really no other choice.

But back to this new Zealand cheddar that was not from new Zealand? Akira had plans for it. He had ideas for it and he needed to make a quick run now that the café was empty.

Sojiro had tipped him his hat on his way out a big grin on his face so he had an idea of what Akira was going to do now that the closed sign was up. it was sad being so unpredictable.

But anyway he was going to make this cheese work. He just needed to run out quickly for a few things. Akira swung open the fridge door and began to rifle around making sure that the items he needed were there.

Mayonnaise check. Mustard check. He was missing quite a few things but that was fine he was going to pop out quickly and solve that problem. He needed bread as well. But what he needed was his phone.

His message was typed as he dashed up the steps to his room. The message already in his head but his hands moved almost fast enough to accommodate him. Akira balled up the apron and tossed it aside before he took it back up. he was going to need that.

He changed his shirt, grabbed his wallet and changed his shoes. Morgana was still not back. That meant Futaba’s then. Akira typed a message to Futaba as he set back down the steps.

He tossed his apron on the counter when his phone vibrated. A yes from Yusuke and a message that he would leave his place shortly. Akira smiled and tucked away his phone.

He made it to the door when his phone vibrated again. He checked it to see a line of devil emojis from Futaba and some laughing ones. He grinned, opened the message to send her a wink face before he tucked away his phone. He had to make a supermarket run.

X

The empty café was actually kind of nice. Akira had a rhythm going too. He had sliced off a fairly big block of cheese started to shred it. He had double checked everything and checked to see whether Yusuke had left yet or not.

So far he had not so Akira had time to finish and put it to chill.

He had actually fallen into some weird zone when he begun the cheese. He had been standing there doing his thing and tapping his foot. The cheese had not crumbled or anything. Before he had realized it he had a bowl of cheese ready for Akira to use.

After the cheese came the onion. He washed it. Sliced it underwater but he was still blinking back tears as he got it in the bowl. Akira was all too happy when he deemed enough had gone into the bowl and he could happily wash his hands and hop away to wash his face too. There really was no escaping onions and the tears they brought.

Blinking furiously and washing his hands he checked his phone to see that Yusuke had left. That hurried Akira with the green pepper. But it was not as if he was going to use that much there anyway. This was really just to flavour it. Besides Akira knew no other way.

Now the fun part. He dropped a generous amount of hot sauce over the bowl and scooped out two spoonful’s of mayonnaise.  He eyed the amount of cheese in the bowl and dropped another spoonful. Then the healthy squeeze of mustard and Akira began to mix everything together while he kept an eye on his time. He still had plenty of it.

Everything was coming together rather nicely and the paste did not even take up as much as he thought that it would. Akira mashed and mixed it until he was satisfied with the colour. before he took everything and dumped it into another bowl a smaller one. He swiped his finger in the larger empty bowl for the remains and sucked his finger before he had to laugh. This was good, it was perfect.

Then came covering the paste over and tucking it into the fridge. Akira squeezed it towards the back so that it would get as much cold as it could while he waited for Yusuke to come over.

From there he was quick to wipe everything down wash his hands again before he began to work on the coffee. A nice simple drink with Yusuke and some cheesepaste. They could enjoy this together.

He was careful as he worked. He did not want a coffee to throw off the taste. It was a good thing he had tasted the cheese first or else he might have gone about picking the wrong beans for this. The cheese was nice but it had a bit of tartness to it.

Listen to him. Sojiro was rubbing off more than Akira had thought. But that was not exactly a bad thing.

X

“Akira.” Yusuke stopped in the doorway. “I smell coffee.”

“You’re right on time.” Akira glanced at the fridge before he smiled at Yusuke. “I’m just finishing up here.”

“Need any help?” Yusuke dropped his bag on the counter before he shifted it to the booth. “You were saying something in your message about a delivery?”

“Sojiro dropped something on me so I decided to try something for you-us.” Akira cleared his throat. “I think we’ll be comfortable in the booth. Just let me finish up here with the cups and then I can get the bread.”

“You didn’t have to.” Yusuke said softly. Akira kept his gaze on the cups. “I would have been fine just coming over to talk.”

“I wanted to.” Akira said softly. “I was just excited thinking about well you know trying this together and then eating. The two of us. Like it was in the beginning when there was just curry and coffee.” He laughed. “Well, at least now I can add more things to the menu.”

“Akira.” He was surprised at just how fast Yusuke had managed to move. “Even if you have nothing I’m happy to see you. You don’t have to-“ Akira almost fought the fingers that slid under his chin but instead he met Yusuke’s eyes. “I don’t think I could ever express in words what just seeing you does for me.”

“Trust me I feel the same way it’s just that-“ Akira sighed. “I care so much and I just want more time with you. More moments with you. More making you smile and introducing new things to you. One the best ways I can do that is.” He trailed off to smile at the coffee cups. “Food.”

“There are so many new things that I experience just from talking to you. Being around you. Food is nice. I enjoy food.” Yusuke laughed softly. “But yourself Akira. Everything that is you fuels a very important part of me. You’re my muse. The things I create just thinking about you. Your smile, your laughter. Your tears and pain.” Yusuke said softly. “The world I can navigate because of you. Is far more special than any dish.” His hands lowered to the cups. “Not that I would turn down a good meal or a cup or coffee.”

“Living the starving artist life right?” Akira teased. He waited until Yusuke moved the cups to wipe a small tear away. Honestly. His boyfriend was just too sweet. “I love how much work you put into your work. Dedication to the arts is hard work, I want to help you with that.”

“I know you do.” Yusuke smiled. “But I never want you to think for a second that is all I need from you. I enjoy our walks and talks too. While an artist can’t live on art. Sadly-“

“Oh you would love that wouldn’t you.” Akira teased. “But you know Yusuke, making coffee, curry. Doing hot pot and other things. Once I have someone to share it with, it’s all fine. It becomes a good memory that I’ll always have.”

X

“This- this is!” Yusuke paused to look at his sandwich. “What has changed about this?”

“The cheese.” Akira laughed as he took a sip from his cup. “I told you about Sojiro. This cheese is ridiculous. It gives everything a new flavour. Imagine this on pizza!”

“We definitely have to share that with the others.” Yusuke glanced at the breads that Akira had brought along. “This serve yourself style is rather indulgent.”

“Kind of lazy but comfy at the same time right?” Akira laughed as he reached for a toasted slice. “Let me… do this.” He spread a generous slap across the bread. “Now here.”

“You eat some too.” Yusuke grabbed one of the buns that Akira had left untoasted and cut it open. Akira laughed when Yusuke carefully spread a careful amount on the inside.

“But it tastes so good right?” Akira asked before he took a huge bite of the bun Yusuke gave him. “Like I think this flavour is going to linger. I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

“I really like this cheese.” Yusuke mumbled before he took a large gulp from his coffee. “And the coffee really suits this.”

“Everything suits this.” Akira smiled. “This really is fun.” Yusuke was so excited eating the sandwiches. Akira knew how things would go, they would keep talking and talking until night fell. They would take a bath and clean up everything. Then he would get to cuddle with his boyfriend and talk until they fell asleep.

Honestly, feeding Yusuke was nice but it was always an excuse. Yes he got to feed and check on him but Yusuke took care of him too. He was always seriously washing Akira’s hair in the bath and he always held him tight at night. Heaven, absolute heaven.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway. Cheese. Good cheese. And I'm craving cheesepaste.
> 
> Next time in gen adventures, Akira bakes saltbread or something(I'm craving that too rn tbh)


End file.
